Such a strange web
by CatalystAsh
Summary: starts out typical but will get stranger as story progresses. Rated T to be safe. Jacob becomes a vampire after a freak accident and a visit from a fairy godmother. other weird changes. Bella a wolf.Edward confused. what's going on? Written with my friend
1. Preface

Preface

Jacob's started trembling violently as a vicious snarl escaped from a crouching vampire's body. In an explosion of fur and claws, the boy phased, becoming a fierce canine. Lunging at the vampire, Jacob tackled him and together they tumbled down a steep hill. Releasing himself from the wolf's hold the vampire spring backwards and took on a defensive stance.

Growling, he sprinted at the wolf, his entire figure a blur. A loud thundering noise echoes through the forest as their bodies collided. Jacob squealed as the vampire wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and squeezed. Falling to the ground and somersaulting, Jacob forced his opponent to release his grasp, but he was badly injured.

Wild-eyed and enraged, the vampire made one final attack. He launched himself at the wolf, and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. The venom coursed through Jacob's veins slowly mutating his organs. Just before the vampire made the killing blow four werewolves raced into clearing. Together they shredded their enemy and lit fire to the pieces.

After the deed was done the pack turned their attention to their comrade. There Jacob lay, whimpering and yelping in pain, unable to phase back to his human form. Somehow, they managed o bring Jacob back to the reservation and contact their occasional ally, Carlisle.

Immediately, the doctor went to the reservation and carefully examined the wolf. After a long antagonizing minute, Carlisle spoke.

"_This is incredible, never before have I seen anything like it. I did not even think this was possible."_

Silence.

Carlisle took in a deep, unnecessary, breath before continuing.

"_It seems that the venom from the vampire who bit poor Jacob was extremely potent. So potent in fact, that the venom was able to work on some of his organs and body, but not entirely. Jacob appears to be half vampire, half werewolf…"_


	2. Chapter 1

"_You have got to be kidding me" _Sam asked, incredulous. _"How is this even possible? Half werewolf half vampire, it's, it's just so…WRONG." _He finished.

Everyone was bewildered at the events unfolding before them, and the question in the front of everyone's mind no one had asked yet. What do we do with him? Taking care of a hybrid of this sort was not going to be an easy task. Especially when no one knew which aspects from each species would be shown in the creature. Suddenly, Jacob opened one eye and tried to move. Chains attached to his wrists and ankles stopped him though.

Jacob's eyes were crimson and crazed. He opened up his mouth and snarled. Then he spoke.

"_What is going on? Why am I chained to a bed? Do you realize that there is a VAMPIRE on our territory? Hello? I was fighting the thing all alone and then it bit me and where you guys hmm? Playing checkers?" _

No one knew how to respond, but then Jacob noticed that Carlisle was there and he starting ranting again.

"_You! You bloodsucking leech. What are you doing here? One of your kind was ON OUR LAND and trying to KILL US. Yeah, did you know that? Or were you off with Bella and 'Eddie' pretending to be NORMAL. If I was you, I would get out of here before we tear you limb from limb."_

Carlisle let the young were-vamp rant with no expression on his face. Only when it appeared that Jacob had exhausted himself did he start to speak.

"_Jacob, I am here right now because your pack wanted me to come and look at you. While you were fighting the werewolf you were critically injured. You still are unable to phase back into your human form, and I am afraid that you will never be able to again. You were bitten Jacob, by an incredibly strong vampire. It seems that his venom was able to work on your body, but not entirely. You are half-vampire and half-werewolf."_

After his speech Carlisle let his words sink into to Jacob. Everyone watched as the boy's face contorted itself into various expressions. Disbelief, confusing, anger, and sadness all flickered periodically across Jacob's face. After about twenty minutes Sam tried to speak to Jacob.

"_Jake- are you…"_

but his voice trailed off as Jacob raised his hand. It was clear he was not yet finished thinking things through. Turning into a werewolf and discovering that vampires really do exist made him believe that anything was possible. So to Jacob, it made sense how getting bit by some freakish vampire could cause his change, but he was still appalled. His extremely distaste for vampires, his loyalty to the pack, everything was changed.

Bella.

What about her? Would she still be his friend, and hopefully someday after she comes to her senses about Edward, be more than that?

Doubt it now. Who could ever lover something like him, Jacob thought darkly. But just then, Bella stormed into the already crowded house.

"_Jacob! Jacob! OhmyGod Jacob! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? How long until you are all better? Do you need anything? Jacob? Jacob! Talk to me? What is going on? Why are you smiling? Damn it Jacob, talk to me!"_

Jacob patiently waited until Bella was out of breath before answering all of her questions.

"_Bella, I will talk to you, but you have to give me a chance. It is rude to interrupt you know." _Bella shot him a furious glance, but then smiled reluctantly.

"_I guess I'm a were-vamp now. I got bit fighting one of those leeches and he was, like, way powerful or something and was able to transform me but only half way."_

"_Oh! Jacob!"_

And with that, Bella smothered the still-chained Jacob with a hug and started crying. Amazingly, Jacob did not yearn for her blood. The strongest urge for a vampire did not transfer over. Carlisle noticed and commented. Then someone asked:

"_If he doesn't want blood, then what does he want?"_

"_Steak."_ Came the simple reply.

Laughter rippled through the room as Jacob made his request. Everyone in the room seemed to accept the fact that Jacob was a blending on mortal enemies, including Jacob himself. He laid chained to his bed, perfectly content to be soaking up the attention of his beloved Bella.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Kudos to you who believe disclaimers are unnecessary.

Even with the bittersweet beginning to his new life, Jacob felt very alone. He could not go out with the pack because some of them thought he was untrustworthy and useless for he could no longer hear the rest of the Pack's thoughts. After a few days, Jake was no longer a talking wolf, but rather a human with ridiculously good looks and a strong desire for extremely rare meat.

Then there was the issue of treaty, technically Vampires were not allowed on La Push turf and the werewolves were not allowed on the Vampire land. It was a trick to figure out where Jacob belonged. But finally, much to the distress of Edward, it was decided, until a final decision could be reached that Jacob stay at Bella's. Charlie was asked by Billy to look after his son while he recovered from his "bear attack" so he would be able to be taken to the hospital if necessary. The winning point was when Billy mentioned the wheel chair did not allow him to drive very well.

Jacob was thrilled with the thought of being able to live at Bella's for the time being, until he realized who stayed over every night.

_"Come in, Dog." _Edwards voice said lukewarmly.

Tentatively, Jake entered Bella's room.

_"Sorry Jakey, but I'm afraid Bella won't be able to hang out with you tonight, or any other night for that fact. As you've noticed, I stay here during the night to watch her sleep. Romantic, huh? Oh, and Jake, I won't tell Bella you came in here looking for her, as long as you refrain from speaking of these visits whilst Charlie is around. Are we at an agreement?"_

Slowly Jake exited the room and walked down the stairs to the living room. While lying on the couch, he heard Bella leave the bathroom and enter her bedroom. Attentively, Jacob waited to hear sounds of Bella and Edward, hoping that maybe they would be discovered and he would be free to swoon Bella.

The minutes ticked by.

Silence.

Then… movement.

Quickly, Jake threw the blankets Charlie had provided him over his head and feigned sleep. Through his lashed he scanned the room for the source of the noise. A sweet smell wafted through the air and teased Jake's senses. The scent caused his mouth to fill with saliva as he left to couch to locate the source of the smell.

A soft light was emitting from the direction of the kitchen, and Jake went towards it. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed a humongous pastry on the counter, with steam still coiling off the top. Immediately he went forward to take a piece of the scrumptious looking dessert.

"_Ah, Ah, Ah, not so fast young vamp-wolf," _an amused voice chimed from behind Jake.

Surprised, he jumped up and turned around, catching his knee on the stove door handle.

"_Ouch" _he muttered then looked at the owner of the voice.

"_Who are you?" _he asked incredulous.

"_I am your Fairy Godmother," _replied a small, round woman. A smiled colored her response.

_**Sorry for the delayed update guys. Kim and I have been extremely busy with Spanish and other school related activities! I'm sure you guys can understand. **_

_**Well lovelies, read and review (if you wish)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I like cookies.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

NOTE: this is a switch to Jacob's point of view. Just letting you know, so no one gets confused. Special thanks to Westberry for helping write this. Muffins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night. I sat in a smoky room. This was odd, because I don't smoke. I should have paid that electricity bill too, that is why it was dark; the storm had nothing to do with it. But where did that smoke come from? Then it hit me; the muffins were burning.

"Oh dear." Said a sickly sweet voice that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "I believe your muffins are burning, I'll go fetch them from the oven."

With that a blur of sparkles and frill bustled past me. I slowly moved my body into an upright and sitting position. I had a few questions on my mind, the least of which included _Why are the muffins burning? How are the muffins burning without electricity? Why do I know all this? Where am I? Where is Bella? Who is the lady in the frills and sparkles?_

"_Just a moment, dear!"_ called a voice from a distant room _"I will answer all those questions as soon as I fix up these muffins!"_

Now I was really confused and the smell of muffins was making me hungry. Strange noises sounded from the room that housed the frilly lady. They captured my interest, but not enough to compel me to move from my chair. I reasoned that she would reappear in the room anyways, after all she promised to answer my questions. Though, how she heard them I wasn't quite sure.

"_I'll answer that one too!"_ called the woman.

I waited in silence until she reentered the room. For the first time, I got a good look at the woman who was keeping me hostage.

"_Muffin?"_

"_No thanks, I prefer mine seared, not blackened." _I replied.

"_You are not a hostage in this house, dear," _she said to me sweetly.

The Lady and I eyed each other for a short time before she did a little jump and started talking. It was like a faucet was turned on all the way and then had the knob broken off. She just kept talking very fast and couldn't seem to stop.

_" I am your Fairy Godmother Mary- Ann Josephine Marie Shaquinea Von O'Scootenburgstromskideux – Smith III and I am from Samoa. I graduated with a PHD in magical assistance. Right out of college I was assigned to a young woman named Cinderella, I enchanted her pumpkin to become a carriage and she became famous. Unfortunately, that was a long time ago and since then I have run into a little bit of trouble with the Ministry of Magic… But anyways, I am now off probation and now I am assigned to you! I was just about to introduce myself when that horrid – thing – attacked you. Well, for a long time you were very sick and I didn't want to drop the Fairy bomb, or as it's sometimes known, the F-bomb, on you, so I waited until you were all better, and all alone. Well finally you were, so I went into the kitchen and well you passed out when I told you whom I was. So, naturally I was very upset. I became boggle-minded and decided I needed to hide the muffins. I put them back in the oven, but never turned off that blasted machine, and now they are burned. Oh, dear I do hope your darling friends don't wake up from the smell. Anyways, I see you are in a little pickle over this whole half and half deal so I am going to help you. I will be turning you into a human as neither of your halves are more prominent. Ready? Oh, and by the way dear, I turned the power off, the electricity bill has been paid, I just thought it would add a wee bit more dramatic effect to the whole shinanigan."_

I sat back down in the chair for and thought for a moment. She had just thrown a lot of information at me all at once, and there was a lot to digest. Human, back to normal.

Bella…

Maybe if I was human again, she would fall for me. We could grow up together and die together, none of this outrageous outliving the other deal. Done thinking about things, I looked up at Mary- Ann Josephine Marie Shaquinea Von O'Scootenburgstromskideux – Smith III and told her to make me human.

"There are conditions dear, you cannot tell anyone my name and how your transformation happened, otherwise the enchantment will wear off and you will become the last animal you thought off, not including humans."

I simply nodded to show I agreed and understood her conditions. Then my Fairy Godmother took a deep breath and waved around a small, silver stick. A bright white light flashed and I was human again. Another wave of the wand and the entire house was back to normal and my godmother disappeared with a twinkling _pop._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Okay guys, I know this chapter is a little out there…but we were in a creative mood when we wrote this. Sorry for the delay. I hope to start updating more often!! **_


End file.
